Superman: The Last Son of Krypton
Superman: The Last Son of Krypton is a 2010 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character Superman, produced and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the second film in the DC Cinematic Universe (DCU). The film was directed by Zack Snyder, written by David S. Goyer. It stars Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Dax Shepard, Sam Huntington, Kristen Bell, Diane Lane, Kevin Costner, and Laurence Fishburne. It was released on March 26, 2010 and grossed $495.8 million on a $165 million budget. It ran 108 minutes and received positive reviews. Plot In 1977, the planet Krypton explodes after an energy crisis. However, Councilman Jor-El and his wife Lara, send their infant son, Kal-El, to Earth to be a "beacon of hope" there. After the three-year journey, Kal-El arrives on Earth, along with a heavy meteor shower, in Smallville. He is adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They raise him as Clark Kent, and as he grows up he discovers he has superpowers due to his alien heritage, such as super-speed, super-strength, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. While he is a teenager, Jonathan dies in a tornado, devestating Clark and Martha. As an adult Clark moves to Metropolis and begins working as a reporter at the Daily Planet, where he has been working for ten years, and has made friends with Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, as they work under Perry White. Clark meets Lex Luthor, the famed CEO of LexCorp, one of Metropolis's biggest corporations. When Clark uses his super-hearing to detect a bomb in the Metropolis elevator, he risks his identity and saves the elevator, though without anyone seeing him. After the city gets word of a "flying superhero", Clark ultimately decides to begin using his abilities to save people around the city. Luthor detects an alien energy signal in the Arctic and goes there to uncover it. While there, they find a structure of ice seemingly awaiting someone to enter. However, when Luthor tries to activate it, he is sent back to Metropolis. Lane hears of Luthor's quick trip to the Arctic and becomes suspicious of him. She and Clark travel to the Arctic, where she witnesses Clark activating the ice fortress. Clark discovers a hologram of his father, Jor-El, and learns that Jor-El had programmed the "Fortress of Solitude" to inform Clark of his heritage and his purpose for being on Earth. Lane overhears everything but keeps it from Clark. The two travel back to Metropolis. Clark visits Martha in Smallville to celebrate thirty years since he arrived. The two also visit Jonathan's grave, where Clark has a vision of Jonathan encouraging him. Clark reveals to Martha that he is the Metropolis hero, though she already guessed it. Clark returns to the Fortress, where Jor-El gives Clark the information behind Krypton's destruction and Clark learns that Jor-El was fighting to conserve energy, though the other Councilmembers denied him. In Metropolis, Clark learns from Lane that Luthor had gone to the Arctic before them and was transported back to Metropolis. Clark visits Luthor, who begins to suspect Clark is hiding something. Luthor collects Clark's fingerprint and returns to the Fortress. He uses the fingerprint to trick Jor-El into giving him Clark's entire backstory and he thinks that Clark is here to take over. Luthor also learns from Jor-El that all Kryptonians have superpowers under a Yellow Sun, and the meteors from Krypton carry "Kryptonite", which is also poisonous to Kryptonians under a Yellow Sun. Luthor travels to Smallville and purchases a large supply of the meteorites, which Martha learns of. Martha informs Clark of what Luthor has done and he breaks into LexCorp. However, Luthor appears with the Kryptonite and attacks Clark. The two fight, until Clark manages to escapes, though injured. He travels to the Fortress of Solitude, which Luthor has disabled. Jor-El shows Clark a suit encrested with the House of El symbol, which is similar to an S. Clark dons the suit, just as Jor-El and the rest of the Fortress are disabled for good. Clark returns to Smallville to show Martha his new appearance, while in Metropolis Luthor kidnaps Lane. Clark returns to Metropolis, where Jimmy tells him about Lane's kidnapping. Clark goes to LexCorp, where he gets Eve Tessmacher to admit Luthor has taken Lane to the top of the building, while a bomb is set to go off at the Daily Planet. Clark is forced to decide whether to save Lane or the Daily Planet. He saves Lane from a falling building, going so fast that he freezes time. He stops the Daily Planet from exploding and arrests Luthor, releasing incriminating files to the public. Luthor is taken to Belle Reve, while Lane reveals that she knows Clark is the hero. The public deems Clark "Superman", due to the S on his chest, and Clark goes to save the day once more. In a mid-credits scene, the fallen Fortress is placed into quarantine by Amanda Waller. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Dax Shepard as Lex Luthor *Sam Huntington as Jimmy Olsen *Kristen Bell as Eve Tessmacher *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White